Various devices for awakening a person are known, as are awakening devices which use vibration to awake a sleeping person. Such devices are usually set as is an alarm clock, and typically operate for a set period of time prior to turning off, or require a sleeping person to switch off operation. One problem with allowing a person to switch off an awakening device is well known. A sleeping person, especially one who is difficult to awake, often simply leans over and switches off whatever awakening mechanism is employed, and then falls back asleep. The means for switching off an awakening alarm are therefore crucial to many with regard to awakening success. A further problem with many vibrational devices used for awakening a person is that many such devices are localized, such as a pillow, for example. A localized device can be either moved or moved away from, allowing the sleeping person to remain asleep or return to sleep.
Vibrating devices which attach to a bed frame or headboard have not always been successful because retrofit to an existing bed can produce vibrations which are destructive to the integrity of the bed. Vibration devices which are incorporated into a bed from the outset of production require structural integrity of the bed which significantly increases the expense of production and sale. Additionally, devices which incorporate only one means of awakening a person can fail, given a person who is prone to continued sleep without more than one awakening stimulus. What has been needed is an apparatus for awakening a sleeping person which can be set to initiate an awakening means, or more than one awakening means and continues the awakening means until the sleeping person is no longer present upon the sleep surface. The apparatus must avoid the above pitfalls in order to be fully effective. The present apparatus provides these solutions.